


Rock the Boat

by inverse_asterism



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, I am not sorry for this, M/M, PWP, Raft, Smut, clumsy ass confession time, lost at sea, poor attempts at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse_asterism/pseuds/inverse_asterism
Summary: “Are you really going to wear that shark hat to sleep?”A storm separates Corpse and Sykkuno from the rest of the crew and they have to stay warm until morning somehow, right?
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 521





	Rock the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this all in one go when I was tired of editing I am not sorry for it. Okay, maybe I am a little sorry for the dumb joke at the end what can you do?

It was pitch black on a near-moonless night, with only the sound of the waves to keep them company. Sykkuno rummaged through the one bag of stuff they’d managed to salvage in the sudden storm and came up with a few seeds. Could you eat seeds? Hm… not that it mattered because a handful of seeds wouldn’t last them very long. Hopefully Rae and the others would find them soon.

Sykkuno looked to his fellow castaway sitting next to him. “Find anything, Corpse?”

“Not to eat, but I did have a little bit of drinking water.”

“Better than nothing.”

“Yeah.”

They shared a little bit of the water, then put everything they had together in one bag and tied it to the driftwood they were on to make sure nothing got lost in the night. This accomplished, Sykkuno sat back and looked around at the inky blackness surrounding them.

“Welp, guess there’s nothing left to do but wait until morning and hope someone sees us.”

“Yeah.” Corpse noted Sykkuno stifling a yawn. “You can sleep if you’re tired.”

“I am a little tired,” Sykkuno admitted. Careful to make sure the piece of driftwood they’d managed to grab on to stayed as level as possible, he shifted his weight and laid down on his side. But he was still kind of awake, so he pursed his lips and glanced upwards at the shadowy outline of Corpse stoically watching the stars. “Aren’t you going to sleep?”

Corpse didn’t sleep much, but it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. “I could.” He followed Sykkuno’s example and stretched out on the damp, cool wood. He laid first on his back, but that was uncomfortable and presented him with a problem. Did he turn with his back to Sykkuno or turn to face Sykkuno? Both options had their pros and cons.

Back to Sykkuno:  
Pros - it absolved him of the risk of staring at his handsome face until it got awkward, allowed him to entertain fantasies of being the little spoon, heck, he might even get to be the little spoon by some happy accident, you know, a big wave could come along...  
Cons - Sykkuno might think he was being cold, not getting to watch Sykkuno sleep (for some reason the idea of rolling over after Sykkuno fell asleep didn’t cross his mind)

Facing Sykkuno:  
Pros - watching Sykkuno _fall_ asleep, entertaining fantasies of kissing him, heck, maybe even fucking _kissing_ him. It might even happen by happy accident, you know, a big wave could come along...  
Cons - dying of embarrassment if Sykkuno noticed him thinking any of the above because it probably showed on his face, possibility of doing something dumb in the night and making things awkward

Unaware of the mental battle Corpse was engaging in, Sykkuno asked, “Are you really going to wear that shark hat to sleep?”

Corpse rolled over to face him (shit, he hadn’t meant to do that) and answered, “Keeps my head warm.”

“Are you cold?”

“A little, aren’t you?”

“A little.”

“No…” Corpse struggled to think of something to say. “No nets to keep you warm?”

Sykkuno put a hand to his mouth and giggled. “I don’t think nets make very good blankets.”

“Probably not.” Corpse let the sound of the waves hang between them for a beat. He could tell from Sykkuno’s breathing that he was starting to shiver. He wet his lips and hesitantly offered, “Here…” as he inched closer.

Sykkuno got the hint and moved closer as well. In an attempt to disguise how fast his heart was beating he joked, “G-Good thing you’re not a real corpse or you’d be too cold to share body heat.”

“Very funny,” Corpse snarked, even as he chuckled at it despite himself. Sykkuno never missed the chance to play with his name, no matter how lame it sounded. He folded one arm under his head and after some debate laid the other over Sykkuno’s shoulders.

Sykkuno felt for a moment that his every brain function stopped at this. Corpse was so close. Sykkuno had ended up laying eye-level to his defined collarbone. The arm over him was warm and just heavy enough to feel safe and secure. He had absolutely no idea what to do with his hands now, though. They were currently curled against his own chest but… but that meant… they were only warming himself… right? Would it… be weird… if he…?

Sykkuno stole a glance upwards at Corpse’s face. The other man had his eyes closed, black eyelashes fanned out over the dark circles under his eyes. As Sykkuno watched, he furrowed his brow a little so he must be cold still. He’d have to risk it. If things got weird between them, then so be it, at least Corpse wouldn’t freeze to death.

Corpse was just mentally struggling with their current position when he felt Sykkuno’s hand tentatively brush against his bicep. What the… what was he… wait, was he…? Sure enough, Sykkuno’s hand looped under his to tickle as it brushed past his ribcage and came to a rest against his back. This was bad, it was really, really awesome, but also bad. Real bad. He’d had fantasies about this and his cock remembered every one of them.

A knot in the wood was digging painfully into Sykkuno’s hip, so he shifted position to get more comfortable. This put him slightly closer to Corpse and…

wait.

Was… was Corpse…?

Um…

Well, this was awkward. Sykkuno hoped Corpse wouldn’t see him blush in the dark.

“S-Sykkuno…?”

“Yes?” Sykkuno’s voice cracked on the word. 

Fuck. He’d noticed. Of course he’d noticed. How could he not notice? Corpse shifted his hips uncomfortably and tried to think of what to say. “Sorry, I… I didn’t… I made it awkward…”

“No, no, um…” Sykkuno struggled to think of some sort of platitude he could say, “you’re… you’re a young man, it happens…”

Fucking hell, _what?_ “I’m only five years younger than you.”

“I’m... just saying…” He mumbled something about urges and hormones or something and Corpse could only stare down at him in puzzlement.

He… He really didn’t get it.

“What?” Corpse said flatly, not meaning for it be out loud.

“Huh?”

“You don’t think…” he mentally slapped himself and swallowed the rest of the question.

“Don’t think what?” Sykkuno cluelessly asked. He tried to think of how Corpse meant to finish the question, and one of the possibilities… one of the possibilities seemed almost too good to be true… “C-Corpse…?”

Here they were, alone, in the middle of the night, laying in each other’s arms…

Was it too far of a reach to think… that maybe…

Sykkuno looked up and softy said the other man’s name again.

Corpse took a deep breath and looked down. Sykkuno had never seen lust on another person’s face before but he instinctively recognized it now. “Sykkuno…” Corpse said, his arm around Sykkuno curling to pull him in just a bit closer, “you don’t think that maybe, just maybe, it’s you?”

“But…” Sykkuno swallowed hard, “people aren’t--” He broke off his usual protest as Corpse moved closer, hovering over his mouth, the hardness that had started this whole conversation pressing against his thigh and if he was honest... “Um…” He squirmed. “I-If… if it was… m-me…”

“If it was…?” Corpse leaned still closer.

“I-I’d… be happy it was you,” he fumbled for the words, hoping they came across as he meant them to.

He heard Corpse’s sharp intake of breath, and just as he began to have doubts, Corpse put his mouth on his and any ability left to think abandoned him.

Corpse leaned into Sykkuno, rolling forward until the driftwood dipped dangerously and he broke off the kiss with a wry laugh. “Fuck.” There went half his fantasies. Something to look forward next time they found time alone on dry land.

As their little raft rocked and regained equilibrium with the ocean’s surface, Corpse and Sykkuno worked with it to find a comfortable position. They ended up with Corpse half on top, his knee between Sykkuno’s legs riding up against his erection as ruthlessly as he could without capsizing them. Eventually they found a rhythm that worked with the waves, grinding against each other as each swell ebbed and flowed underneath them.

Corpse dipped his head to suck at Sykkuno’s neck and the other man began to laugh.

“What?”

“The shark head hit me in the face.”

“Fucking--” Corpse laughed, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. It went in the water but whatever. Next time he got his hands on some cloth he could make another one. He went back to kissing Sykkuno’s neck, dragging his mouth across his skin and sucking at his ear. Sykkuno groaned, all laughter gone from his voice. He rolled his hips up and the friction against Corpse’s own cock was almost enough to push him over the edge. “God…” he breathed into Sykkuno’s skin, rutting against him, dangerously upping the pace again.

Sykkuno dragged his hands across his back and up to the back of his neck. He had surprisingly deft fingers, kneading experimentally at his neck and his jaw like he was entertaining the idea of choking him but shying away. Corpse wasn’t going to lie, the idea of it was hot. If not tonight than maybe someday. Sykkuno opened his mouth beneath him and Corpse took the invitation, sliding his tongue along Sykkuno’s and tracing the kind of circles he’d love to do to other places were they on more solid ground.

One of Sykkuno’s hands gripped the hair at the back of his head as they kissed, the other stroking his skin back down his neck to his chest, to brush one of his nipples and make him utter some sort of inarticulate noise he’d never heard from himself before.

“I want…” Sykkuno said between heavy breaths, “I want… to touch… to touch you…”

“You think I’m gonna… say no to that…?” Corpse read what he meant and pulled down the waistband of his shorts. It was a miracle they were even still _on_. He was already slick with precum and so aroused it was beginning to hurt. He guided Sykkuno’s hand to him and oh shit, oh god, Sykkuno was stroking him and it felt so, so good, better than he’d ever imagined.

His hand went to the front of Sykkuno’s shorts, where it was very clear the other man was in much the same predicament he’d been in. “Can… I…?”

Sykkuno nodded. “You think--” he tried to mimic Corpse’s words but it fell apart the moment Corpse palmed him over his shorts and the driftwood rocked violently again. Corpse reached in and stroked Sykkuno, keeping in time with Sykkuno’s pace on his own erection, closing his eyes and biting his lip as the orgasm built. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, committing every little noise and move Sykkuno made to memory. The driftwood rocked, and the water lapped at them but it didn’t matter.

Sykkuno came first, spilling out warm and thick between them and throwing his head back with a cry. Corpse lunged forward, sucking at the skin there then biting down with a gutteral noise as he reached his own orgasm. As he came down he ran his tongue over the bite mark, and Sykkuno twitched in his arms with erotic little noises that, under normal circumstances, would be all he needed to go for round two.

For a moment, they laid there, spent, in each other’s arms, waiting both for their breathing and the rocking of the raft to calm down. Corpse reached across Sykkuno and scooped up some water to wash themselves off with and Sykkuno used the opportunity to kiss him on the neck, and again as they settled against each other to ‘keep warm’ and wait for the morning.

“You’re asking for it…” Corpse warned him with a grin.

Sykkuno relented with a giggle and put his head on Corpse’s chest. Soon the steady rhythm of Corpse’s heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

This was how Rae and the others found them when the sun came up and they were spotted. As Sykkuno got a hand up from Rae onto the raft, she looked closely at him and asked, “What happened to your neck?”

Sykkuno slapped a hand over his neck. “Uh…” He looked wildly at Corpse, who struggled not to laugh.

Corpse pulled Sykkuno’s hand away, if only to inspect his work, then shrugged. “Little shark attack.”


End file.
